Fuming
by HandGequalsMTB
Summary: Professor Draco Malfoy was fuming. How dare she act that way? Professor Hermione Granger was fuming. How dare he act that way? Something’s going to blow...And it’s not going to be pretty.


**Bugger! After the first ten minutes that this has been up I realised of all things I had to forget, it was the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling, I am not making any money off this, and have not in the last ten minutes. Phew.**

**Hello, everybody! It's been a long time since I last wrote here and I blame school completely for that. Sorry but I've been really busy. This is a Hermione/Draco one-shot-if you don't like that sort of thing, I'm warning you now. This is kinda based on one of my own experiences with an over protective guy friend-not sure how it's gonna pan out but this fic is kinda related to that. It's rated higher that my other ones but as always, contains no graphic content. Not sure if the rating is too high, but just wanted to be safe. Please read and enjoy!**

_Professor Draco Malfoy was fuming. How dare she act that way? Professor Hermione Granger was fuming. How dare he act that way? Something's going to blow...And it's not going to be pretty._

Professor Draco Malfoy swept along the cold corridor in the dungeon. He was fuming. How dare she act that way? Rounding the corner, he came across two seventh year Slytherins kissing.

'Twenty points from Slytherin for inappropriate behaviour in the corridors,' he said with a scowl. The two Slytherins gaped at him. While unlike his predecessor who completely favoured his own house, Draco Malfoy treated all his students fairly. However, he employed his own policy of never taking points from any house unless drastic action was required. Draco felt that a student should be solely responsible for his or her actions and assigned detentions when necessary. For him to take twenty points from his own house for a couple kissing in the corridor, it meant that he was truly in a foul mood. As he reached the warded corridor to the professors' table in the Great Hall, his scowl grew even darker as he saw _her. _Next to _him. _

'Draco,' Professor Hermione Granger called. 'Come and meet one of my friends.'

Hermione Granger saying this civilly to Draco Malfoy a few years ago would have been extremely out of the ordinary. But many things had changed with the Second War. Draco had been a spy for the Order from a very young age, after he approached Dumbledore with a plea for help. Draco volunteered himself for spying duties in exchange for sanctuary if he needed it. The fact that he and Snape were spying for the Order only came to light when Dumbledore's will, in the form of a pensieve, was released following his death and the Final Battle. Many people had died, including Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Snape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had survived with a fair few scars, but none the less they had survived. Hermione, surprisingly, was the first one to reach out to Draco. Rather tentatively at first, but she had reached out none the less. They established a friendship that was merely cordial at first, but then when they found that they would both be teaching at Hogwarts, their friendship had deepened as they saw more of each other. But today, that friendship was rather strained.

'Hello,' Draco said gruffly to the man sitting in _his _seat next to Hermione. 'Professor Draco Malfoy.' The man, with brown eyes and light brown hair tied back in a ponytail, extended his hand.

'Georg Brun,' he said in a light French accent. 'Pleasure to meet you.' Draco didn't shake his hand, just swept past him and sat down.

'Georg,' he muttered to himself, just loudly enough for Hermione to hear. 'What kind of poofter name is that?' Hermione frowned at him.

'Draco,' she said pleasantly. 'Might I have a brief chat with you?' She whispered something in Georg's ear. His eyes flicked to Draco and back to her, then he nodded. Before Draco could reply, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

Professor Hermione Granger was fuming. How dare he act that way? Despite her irritation, she was not angry enough to shame Draco in front of his students and undermine his authority. Once the door was firmly shut behind them, however, she felt it was safe to grab him by the ear and drag him down the corridor.

'Ow, Hermione, ow, stop it, that hurts!' Draco yelled. Hermione ignored him. She led him to an empty classroom where she let go of him. He rubbed his ear as she set up wards that would prevent students from listening in. She whirled around and faced him with a furious look on her face.

'Draco, what the hell is your problem?' she asked angrily. 'Every time I so much as talk to a man who isn't married and sometimes even then, you go off your nut.' Draco scowled at Hermione but didn't deny what she had said.

'This isn't the first time either,' Hermione continued. 'When you saw the graffiti on the Head Table that said I heart Potter, you didn't speak to Harry for a week, despite the fact he's a married man. You only spoke to him again when I told you Ginny had drunkenly carved it there as a dare at a party after the Final Battle.' Draco winced. He had been in the wrong there.

'What is your problem with Georg?' Hermione asked him. 'You've only just met him and you don't like him.'

'I saw you kissing him earlier today!' Draco all but yelled at her. 'You might have warded the classroom to be silent but I could still see through the window.' Hermione laughed at him.

"Draco, you know I'm leaving for two weeks today, don't you?' Draco nodded sullenly. He had been forced by Hermione to be nice to the chirpy substitute charms teacher that would be replacing her for those two weeks.

'McGonagall hasn't told you yet,' Hermione continued, 'but I'm performing in a muggle opera called _The Phantom of the Opera._ She has the tickets that she's going to distribute to the staff later this week. Georg plays Raoul and I play Christine. In the story we are lovers and there is a scene in which we have to kiss.' Hermione met his eyes firmly. 'The director wanted us to practice this scene because it's rather awkward, what with us being like brother and sister and having to kiss and all. Add to the mix that you were spot on the mark when you rather rudely called Georg a poofter, and I don't see what the problem is. He's currently shagging the male lead and is not interested in me what so ever. And it's mutual,' she said dryly. Draco had the grace to look rather ashamedly at his feet. But Hermione wasn't finished with him yet.

'It doesn't matter that you were wrong on those two accounts,' she said, glaring at Draco. 'The fact is you acting like my over-protective older brother is getting rather annoying. Especially considering that I'm older than you.' Draco frowned. He didn't want her to think of him that way at all.

'Draco, I consider you to be one of my closest friends,' Hermione said sincerely. 'But I'm going to fill you in on a few things. I've achieved my dreams of graduating from Hogwarts and becoming a teacher. However, I'm hoping somewhere along the line, I'll find a man, marry him, and have children. I hope if this happens, you and he will be friends. But please, let's fix this now and let me figure out what's going on in your head. What is your problem?'

'My problem?' Draco said with a bitter laugh. 'My problem is that I'm a jealous wizard who wants to be that man!' He turned around and faced the other wall so that he wouldn't see her face when she rejected him.

In the meantime, Hermione's jaw had dropped. So much made sense now...kinda.

'But...but you hated me!' she stammered. Draco turned back to her.

'I never hated you,' he said with a frown. 'I thought we established that fact when you found out I was a spy and I apologised for all I'd said to you over our years at school.'

'So why didn't you tell me?' Hermione asked.

'When would have been a good time for that?' Draco asked. 'When we were at school, you were the annoying know it all that always caused me to get the second highest marks in the year. When the Final Battle was over, nobody in the Order trusted me. I worked hard to establish some form of trust with you all and I still haven't achieved that in some cases. When I truly became your friend and then realised that I wanted more than friendship, I was too heavily relying on that friendship to get me through the day. I would have rather never told you this than lose that. And so I stayed on the sidelines when guys talked to you at parties, all the while wanting to throttle every one of them.' Hermione's jaw had dropped even further. Draco looked at her desperately, searching for some sign of acceptance, and when he only found confusion on her face, he sadly walked towards the door.

'Draco, wait!' Hermione called out. He stopped, turned, and looked at her, hoping she would just officially reject him and get it over with.

'I'm going away for two weeks,' Hermione reminded him. She had a shy smile on her face. 'Is it too much to ask for a kiss goodbye?' It was now time for Draco's jaw to drop. He quickly came to his senses and crossed the room back to her in two long strides.

'Please tell me you're not playing with me,' he told her. 'I couldn't stand that.'

'I'm not,' Hermione told him. Draco bent down and brushed her cheek with a kiss, from one friend to another. He wasn't going to push her, not after that conversation. His plan to stay distant failed when Hermione turned her face and brushed his lips with the lightest of kisses, before deepening it. Their first kiss lasted for both a second and for what seemed like eternity. When they broke away, breathless, Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed the top of her head, content to just hold her. If he had believed in a higher deity, he would have been thanking them with all his might.

'I need to go,' Hermione told him softly. 'I asked Georg whether it was okay to tell you about him and to meet me at the apparating point outside of Hogwarts. This,' she kissed him again, 'is a goodbye present-but for not telling me how you felt sooner, you have to put up with not seeing me for two weeks-although you will see me with male celebrities in all the muggle magazines,' she said with a sly smile. Draco groaned. Hermione gave him one last hug and walked out the door. Draco pulled up a chair and sat down. He wanted to give himself a minute before he tried walking. It felt like he had been hit with a jelly legs curse.

Two weeks later, the teachers at Hogwarts were preparing to go to Hermione's production. Headmistress McGonagall had approached Draco early with his ticket.

'Hermione told me to give you this as well,' she said, handing him a backstage pass with a smile. 'You're welcome to leave early.' Draco thanked her and began to walk away.

'Draco?' He turned back. 'Treat her well,' McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eyes that all the Heads of Hogwarts seemed to have developed. Draco nodded at her and left.

Apparating to the theatre, Draco walked inside. He showed his backstage pass to a lady at the front desk and she pointed him towards a door at the side, giving him directions to Hermione's room. He was about to knock on the door when a burly man approached him.

'Hey, what are you doing? That's Hermione's room and she never has any visitors. Go on, shoo.' Draco gulped. Thankfully at that moment Hermione opened the door.

'Hello, Draco. It's okay, Carl, you can let him in.' Carl gave Draco one last suspicious look before ambling off. Draco's heart started beating faster. It had been two weeks. What if she'd changed her mind since then? Suddenly taking his chances with Carl didn't seem like such a bad thing. Draco's fears were alleviated when Hermione led him into the room, shut the door behind him and then kissed him. Draco gave her a surprised look. Hermione frowned.

'What?' she asked. 'You haven't changed your mind, have you?' she asked a little fearfully. Draco chuckled.

'No, I was worried that you had.' Hermione laughed a little nervously before speaking again.

'I have to ask you, what's going on with us? The press have been connecting me with every guy that so much as looks my way and frankly, it's getting rather annoying. So are we telling people, or not?'

'If you'd like to, we can,' Draco told her. 'Or you could vaguely mention to the press that you're seeing someone but not say my name. Whatever is easiest for you during the production.'

'I'd like to keep it quiet, just for a little while. I'm not ashamed or anything,' Hermione said quickly. 'I just wouldn't mind having you to myself for a while.' Draco smiled at Hermione and just sat there with her, chatting the rest of the afternoon until her assistants came to get her ready.

The production was a smash hit and critics were raving after Hermione's performance for not only months, but for a few years following. Meanwhile, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts and Draco and she had gone public with their relationship. While Harry and Ron weren't nearly as close to Draco as Hermione was, they told him they were okay with it-although they did threaten grievous bodily harm if he were to cause her any pain. Hermione and Draco were only just beginning their lives together but many happy moments were to follow.

_A Few Years Later..._

Headmistress McGonagall called for silence.

'Now that the sorting is done, we have a few announcements. As many of you already know, Professors Malfoy and Granger were married this summer. I ask you to join me in congratulating them.' The Great Hall rang with clapping, cheers, and a few cat calls, making Hermione blush.

'Thank you,' Draco said when the noise died down. 'I'd like to thank all of the students who were able to attend our ceremony this summer. My wife's surname is now Malfoy, however, she will continue to go by Professor Granger as to avoid any confusion. At the very least it will help the house elves sort out our laundry properly,' he finished dryly. The students laughed at the idea of Professor Malfoy receiving Professor Granger's undergarments. That had been a problem that they very quickly had to solve.

_A Few More Years Later..._

Two first years were running late for their potions class.

'I know Professor Granger and Malfoy are married, but which one is which?' one student asked the other.'

'Professor Malfoy is the potions instructor- the guy. Professor Granger is the charms mistress-with the baby bump. That should help you tell the difference.' They raced off to class.

_About Nine Months Later..._

Harry and Ron were sitting outside a room at St. Mungo's with Ginny and Luna, their respective wives. The two men snickered softly as they heard Hermione yelling at Draco.

"Draco-bloody-Malfoy, I am never letting you sleep with me again. You bloody-arrgh! I swear I'm going to hex your bits off!'

Hours later Draco emerged with a smile on his face, although he was rather pale.

"You can come in now,' he said to them. 'We have two baby daughters and they're perfect.' Ginny squealed and raced in with Luna hot on her heels. Harry and Ron each gave Draco a thump on the back and a handshake before following them.

_Eleven Years Later..._

'Malfoy, Alyssa!'

A blonde haired girl confidently approached the Sorting Hat. She had seen this hundreds of times and wasn't a bit nervous.

'Slytherin!' the hat yelled. Alyssa joined the Slytherin table accompanied by some loud cheering.

'Malfoy, Rachel!'

The brown haired girl wasn't nearly as confident as her older sister but went to the stool and put on the hat.

'Ravenclaw!' the hat yelled. Rachel smiled and walked to the Ravenclaw table, also accompanied by much cheering.

'Yay, Lyssy, yay Rachie,' a young voice cried from the Head Table. The students laughed. The voice was Connor, the Malfoy's fourth child. Twins seemed to run in their family but his older brother Daniel was very quiet. Draco and Hermione just smiled at each other happily. Who knew that an argument could have led to such happiness?

**Well, that's done. A little cheesy and all but please tell me what you think. I'm still working on that other fanfic I promised in my other story-have done about 8 chapters and it should be around fifteen long. I'll get there, I promise! Please review! Also review ladies, if you have an interesting story about an over-protective guy friend. I'm interested in seeing if I'm the only one. Um, guys too, in reverse. I'm not sure if that happens. Lol**


End file.
